This invention relates to household refrigerators including combination refrigerators; that is, a refrigerator including a freezer compartment and a fresh food compartment.
The fresh food storage compartment of a refrigerator often includes a number of vertically spaced cantilevered shelves which are movably supported on elongated vertical ladder tracks fastened to the liner of the compartment. It is desirable in this type of shelf that there be a shelf reflector attached to the rear of the shelves that functions to help hold the shelf components together and to enhance appearance. With full width cantilevered shelves the reflector must be secured to the shelf in such a manner that the reflector is not bowed rearwardly in the event food items or beverages are pushed against it during the course of using the refrigerator.
By this invention there is provided a shelf assembly for a household refrigerator which includes a reflector that helps hold the shelf assembly together, enhances the appearance of the shelf and is designed to prevent bowing of the reflector rearwardly in the event food items and beverages are pushed against it.